I need your help
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla finds Brady in the jungle while on her guard shift.What will happen?Read to find out!:) I am seriously bad at writing summeries.
1. Quick info

**Quick Info:**

**Hey guys! This is my new short story called 'I need your help.' And of course, it is about Bra-Kayla. I keep thinking of ideas of how Brady should come back and I can't get it out of my head so, I thought that I can write one of my ideas into a story. The chapters will be short but not too short. For now, Enjoy! **

**(Go to next chapter to see the first chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Brady!

**Chapter 1: Brady?! **

**No P.O.V **

The kings were in the jungle doing one of there stupid stunts again. This time, they were having piggy-back races with the guards. Mikayla was on her guard shift until she bumped into the kings. Mikayla, annoyed as usual, interfered with the race.

She stepped in front of the guards who were carrying the kings. She put her hands out to signal the guards to stop. The two guards stopped and looked at the girl standing in front of them. They dropped the kings and walked away.

Mikayla stepped closer to the kings, "Piggy-back races in the jungle? Really?"

"Sorry Mikayla if we just wanted to have some fun."Boomer said, "It's not like we did anything wrong."

Mikayla hated hearing things like this. The kings would act as if they did nothing wrong and blame it on someone else. She hated this so much.

"Did something wrong?"Mikayla questioned the young kings, "This is very childish what your doing. You are kings of an island and you can't do one mature-"

The kings feel asleep while listening to Mikayla's usual boring speech. Mikayla paused and saw the two kings. She yelled at them, "Boomer! Boz!"

They woke up in a quick second. They were scared of the guard girl, "Oh, sorry." Boomer apologized, "Look Mikayla, that's just who we are. Now, if you excuse use, we are about to play a game of tag."

The kings left the guard girl and went to play there silly little games with the guards. Mikayla started walking away since she had a guard shift to finish. _Oh those kings, _She thought to herself, _If only they can grow up... _

Mikayla kept walking through the jungle. She saw an air balloon crashed into a tree. _Can it be..._She thought, _No way it can be... _Mikayla kept walking to investigate some more. She kept walking until she saw something. A shape...siting against a tree. She walked closer and closer until she saw a figure...a figure she thought that she'd never see again...

"Brady?!"

The figure looked up, "Mikayla?"

The two just stayed in place in an awkward silence...

* * *

**That's it for now. My other story, 'Seeing Doubles', will be uploaded tomorrow since I typed it up on another computer and I don't have that computer on me now. Please review for me to upload the next chapter. Also, please tell me if I rushed things way to much and all that. (I typed this in a rush and it's like nine at night now were I live s yeah.)Thanks! BYE!**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	3. Chapter 2: The problem had just begun

**Thanks for all the reviews! This will now be in no one's P.O.V for the rest of the story. It just makes it eaiser for me not to switch P.O.V's all the time. Enjoy! :)**

**P.S-There's going to be a Hunger Games reference in this chapter. See if you can find it. :)**

_Previously on I need your help..._

_Mikayla kept walking through the jungle. She saw an air balloon crashed into a tree. Can it be...She thought, No way it can be... Mikayla kept walking to investigate some more. She kept walking until she saw something. A shape...siting against a tree. She walked closer and closer until she saw a figure...a figure she thought that she'd never see again..._

_"Brady?!"_

_The figure looked up, "Mikayla?" _

_The two just stayed in place in an awkward silence..._

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"Mikayla, whose there?"Boomer asked.

"Uh...No one my king!"Mikayla yelled back, lieing.

"Are you sure?"Boomer yelled, "I'm coming to check."

"No! Don't!"Mikayla yelled, "I mean, it's nothing really. I'm just talking to myself."She lied again.

The king fell for the lie and went back to his game of tag. Mikayla, relieved, turned back to Brady.

"What happened?"Mikayla half-whispered and half-yelled, "I thought you left!"

"It's a long story."Brady whispered back.

"Well, you better start explaining now!"Mikayla whispered again.

"When I was about to leave, I thought it was wrong but I left anyway. I kept flying until a storm came and hit my ballon. I crashed and taught myself how to live in the jungle."Brady answered.

"The storm hit you?"Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Boomer tried to go after you but the storm stopped him. The elders thought that your time of being a king was up. It's another long story, really."

"Oh."

"How long have you lived in the jungle?"Mikayla asked.

"About three months now."

"Wow...why didn't you go back to the castle?"

"Because I knew that if I did, everyone would hate me even more."

"Then let me help you."Mikayla suggested.

"No, I don't really need your help. If I survived three months in the jungle all by myself, I can live here for the rest of my life."

"You have to show yourself sometime, Brady. You can't stay hidden for ever."

"Yes, I can."A snapping noise sounded through the jungle, "If you excuse me, I have to set up another snare."

"A snare?"Mikayla asked.

Brady got up,"Yeah, it's like a rope trap, instead it's for animals. It's the way I catch food. Come on, let me show you."

Mikayla followed Brady through the jungle. Once they stopped, Mikayla saw rope hanging from a tree and a dead rabbit hanged by it's neck on the end of the rope. Mikayla was impressed, "You did this all by yourself?"

"Yeah."Brady took out his pocket knife and cut the rope of the tree. He held the rabbit in the rope in one hand and put the pocket knife away.

"Wow...I'm impressed. You've got to teach me how to do that for when Boomer and Boz eat all the food we have!"Mikayla said jokingly.

Brady chuckled, "Sure, let's go back and I can teach you how there."

The two started to walk back, "Do you know Boz?"Mikayla asked.

"You mean mine's and Boomer triplet brother who is now the new co-king with Boomer. Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Yeah, where did you hear that?"

"I might have snuck into the village a few times before."

"Did you hear about how he's part monkey?"

"No, sounds interesting."

"And gross too."

Brady chuckled again, "How?"

"Well, he eats fruit with his feet. Also made banana pudding by using his feet."

"Yeah, you are right, that is gross."

Once they got back, Brady taught Mikayla how too setup snares. Mikayla kept missing up a lot that Brady had helped her. He put his arms around her and helped her set up the rope. The rope hung on tree and Brady still had his arms around Mikayla. He slowly moved his hands away and backed up a few steps.

"So, yeah...that's how you set up a snare."Brady said awkwardly.

"Thanks...I should really...get going now..."Mikayla said as she started to walk back to the castle.

"Mikayla,"Brady said, stopping the girl in her tracks, "It was nice to see you again. I hope that I can see you again sometime."

Mikayla looked at the boy, "You will. You will, if you let me help you."

"Mikayla, I told you, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine on my own."Brady said with a bit of a harsh tone in his voice.

"Oh, okay then."Mikayla said.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry Mikayla."

"It's okay. I have to go anyway's. Bye, Brady."

Brady was about to run after Mikayla when he thought it was a bad idea. He wouldn't want anyone else to know that he's on the island. Instead, he sat down with his back against a tree and started to roast the dead rabbit he had cuaght earlier. He sighed heavingly, knowing how much of a jerk he is.

* * *

**Back at the castle...**

Mason had been pacing around the throne, trying to solve a problem that was reported to him by another guard. The problem that he was told was that that villagers keep hearing noises when they walked through the light side of the jungle. The villagers would think that it was a creature living on the light side of the jungle but Mason didn't think so. It would be impossible for the creatures of the dark side to interfer with the light side. Unless, the Kings did something stupid again. But Mason thought that the kings couldn't cause that much trouble already...He kept thinking this through until Mikayla walked in.

"Hey, Daddy. What's wrong?"

"Hey Babygirl. It's just that we keep getting reports from the islanders saying that they hear things when they walk throught the light side of the jungle. They think that the dark side creatures are coming to the light side, but that's impossible. Do you know what this is all about?"

"Brady,"Mikayla mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"Mason asked his daughter.

"Nothing,"Mikayla said quickly, "Maybe you just need to get some rest from thinking to much."

"Okay."Mason said, "Oh, and before I forget, I set up some rope traps in the junngle so we can catch this creature. Once the creature is trapped in one of the traps, an alarm will sound and every guard will see this creature."

"Alright, then you go get some rest and I'll look after the trapes."Mikayla said, worried.

"Okay."

Once her dad was up stairs, Mikayla rushed to the jungle to warn Brady about the traps.

* * *

**That's for now! I hope you guys liked it. Thumbs up for the Hunger Games reference I put in this chapter. If you haven't guessed yet, it was the snares. Anyway's, please review. 'Seeing Doubles' will be uploaded probably later today. If not, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	4. Chapter 3: The Kings see there brother

**I couldn't come up with a better chapter title so it will just be called 'The Kings see there brother.' I know, I'm terrible at coming up with titles. Enjoy!**

_Previously on I need your help..._

_**No One's P.O.V  
**__Once her dad was up stairs, Mikayla rushed to the jungle to warn Brady about the traps. _

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Mikayla quickly ran back into the jungle to warn Brady. She was scared that everyone would now know that Brady never left. The elders might threaten him to leave and her dad would get suspicious of her.

"Brady!" Mikayla yelled as she got close to the boy, "Brady, you need to hide, now."

"Why?"Brady asked.

"My dad set up traps in the jungle because there were reports of a creatures running through the light side of the jungle. That's you! You better hide, now!"Mikayla rushed the boy.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, but, no. I told you, I don't need your help."Brady said as he got up.

"There's traps setup everywhere! If you don't be careful, you'll get yourself cuaght in one! Just let me help you!"

Brady walked for a little while Mikayla followed him, "Like I'm ever going to get caught in one."Brady said.

"Oh, really?"Mikayla questioned him.

"Yeah."Brady responded.

"Then,why are you standing in one right now?"Mikayla pointed out.

Brady looked down to his feet to see that he was indeed in trap and looked back up at Mikayla, "Oh no." He yelped as the trap snatched him up, "Okay. So,maybe I do need your help."

"You think."Mikayla said as Brady struggled to get out of the trap.

An alram sounded through the jungle and all the gaurds came running to where Brady and Mikayla were. Then Mason came and the kings followed.

Mason looked up at who had been caught in the trap, "Brady?! What are you doing here?! I thought you left!" He turned to his daughter, "Mikayla, did you know that Brady was here?"

"What? No,"Mikayla said, lying, "I didn't even know a thing about his return!"

Boomer and Boz came out from behind a couple of gaurds,"Mikayla tell the truth, did you, or did you not know about Brady's return?"Boomer asked the guard girl.

Boz went to talk to his other brother, "Hi, I'm-"

"Boz, I already knew that."Brady said.

"And you must be Brady, then."Boz said.

"Yup."

"Brady, did you just decide to come back today?"Boomer said.

"No. I've been living in the jungle for a while now."Brady said.

"How long?"Boz asked.

"Three months."

"Why didn't you come back to the castle?"Boz asked.

"It's a long story."

"Where were you will we were having crazy adventures in the jungle?"Boz asked.

"Hiding. And weren't you and Boomer the one's screaming?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought two little girls were screamming. Nevermind that now that I know that it was you two."

"Well, now that you have an attitude, you ain't goin' anywhere."Boomer said.

"Boomer, I'm stuck in a rope trape. Where else can I possibly go?!"

Bommer thought about this smart remark, "Right. Well, then, just get him out of the trap and tie his hands behind his back. Now you won't be able to go anywhere!"

"I'm still in the rope trap!"

"Oh, right."Boomer said, "Can we get some gaurds to get him out please."

After the gaurds got brady down from the trap, they tied his hands behind his back and lead him back to the castle. Brady had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**At the castle...  
**As they entered the castle, the gaurds who were leading Brady, made him sit down on one of the couches in the throne room. They were about to leave when Boomer stopped them-

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Not before you tie his feet together too."The gaurds tied Brady's feet together and left.

"This isn't fair, Boomer."Brady said.

"Yeah, will life isn't fair!"Boomer said as he and Boz sat down on the couch opposite from Brady. "You got a lot to explain, so start explaining!"

Brady told everything that happened to him the past three months. He even told them how whenever Boomer and Boz went on an adventure through the jungle, he would hear them. He saw the time they had gotten attacked by the wild kinkowen beast and the time they had tried to return the baby back to the trantula people. He even saw how Boz got controlled by an evil dentist all because of a misunderstanding between Boomer and that dentist.

He told them about the times he would occasionally sneek into the village and how he slept in trees whenever gaurds were on their shifts through the jungle. Boomer calmed down about Brady being back on the island and Boz was glad to see his other brother. After the talked for a while, they decided to untie Brady and let him stay in the castle. It was night time when the Kings and Brady finished talking.

Mikayla was told to show Brady to a room he can stay in. They are now in the middle of the hallway, standing near a guest bedroom that is now Brady's.

"About what happened today, I'm really sorry."Brady said.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?"Mikayla asked.

"Sorry for not lisenting to you when you said that you wanted to help me and almost leaving the island just because of one little thing you said. I'm also sorry for being a big jerk. I know that I already am one and that you still probably hate me."

"Brady, I don't hate you."Mikayla said, "I just got annoyed from all your flirting. I didn't say that. Candace was pressuring me and I didn't know what to say. I'm just glad that your back."

"Well, I should go to my room now."Brady said.

"Oh, okay."Mikayla moved out of the way and let Brady enter the room.

"Night, Kayla."Brady whispered to the guard girl as he entered the room.

"Night, Brady."Mikayla whispered back.

Brady shut the door to his room and left Mikayla standing in the hallway. After a few seconds, Mikayla left to go to her room. Both teens dreamt of how they wish they could have been with each other, but, both knew that they can never be with each other.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Do you guys think that I should have one more long chapter and that's it? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	5. Chapter 4: The End

**Last chapter. Enjoy! :) **

**P.S-This has my own version about how the storm hit Kinkow. If you don't understand it when you get to it, sorry.**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Everything in the castle had been well, especailly since no one in the village knows that Brady's back. Not even the eldaers. Or, at least not until today. Everybody in the castle had been running around, making sure everything was perfect for when the elders arrived. Brady was told to stay hidden in the castle until the elders left. They could not loose Brady after they found out that he can stay in Kinkow.

Mason had thought that his 'Kings of Legend' rants were true and wouldn't shut up about it. Everybody had to yell at him 'Shut up' everytime he wouldn't stay quite. Boomer and Boz were to act normal as if nothing had happened. But of course, Boomer couldn't keep his mouth shut about secrets and Boz was excited about meeting his other brother that he just had to tell the world about it.

And Mikayla, she would have mini day-dreams of her and Brady. Mason, Boomer, and Boz were worried about how Mikayla would constently zoom out. She said that she would be fine but Mason still was worried for her.

The elders entered the castle,"Mason..."Said the head elder. "Yes?"Mason replied. "Is it true that King Brady is back?"The head elder questioned the Sasquatch. Everyone became silent and looked at each other. "Well, is he back?"The head elder said getting impatient.

Mason just wanted to go straight forward and tell the elders the truth about Brady but the Kings and Mikayla had shook their heads in disagreement. They kept shaking their heads but Mason wouldn't listen. "Yes...yes he is."Mason said. The elders gasped loudly, "What?! Didn't he leave?"

"No, not at all."Mason said. "Where is he?"The head elder asked. "In the castle, hidding."Mason replied. "Bring him out."The head elder demanded. "Brady!"Mason called. Brady got out of his hidding spot and walked to the others. When Brady had saw the elders, he almost ran upstairs but Mason had stopped him. "Brady!"

Brady stopped and walked back to the others. "What are you doing here?"The head elder questioned the run away king. "I couldn't leave."Brady responed. "How can you stay? Your not a king of legend."asked the head elder.

"Well, I figured out that I am one of the kings of legend and that you and the other elders have lied to all of us."Brady said. Mason, Mikayla, Boomer, and Boz was shocked. "Where did you here that?" "When you and the elders where in your hut in the village. It was two days after I supposedly left. I heard your conversation. You said that there were actually three kings of legend. That means Boomer, Boz, and I."

"Then why was there a storm?"Boomer asked. "That was just a warning about losing a king. If one king is gone, the whole island will turn into a big mess. And, it was to bring Boz to us. So, I was never meant to leave. I was meant to stay on the island and rule with my brothers. If you don't believe me, then read the Great Book."Brady said. The elders looked at Brady for a moment, "You weren't supposed to know that."

The others hurried to the Great Book and got the the page about the three kings of legend. "It says that 'If a king would leave the island, the island would force the king back onto the island. One day, a king of the old King and Queen would come back on the island. Then, there would one day be not two, but three kings of legend. These kings would be three of a kind and the greatest rulers Kinkow has ever had.'"Mason read.

Everyone became quiet and looked up from the book. Brady turned back to the elders and gave them an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Fine. You can stay."The head elder said. Him and the other elders left.

**Night time Kinkow: **

Brady was outside on his balcony sitting down on a bench and strumming his guitar. Mikayla walked up to him, "Hey."Mikayla said. "Hey, Mikayla."Brady replied. "How did you know about the kings of legend in the Great Book?"Mikayla asked. Brady put his guitar aside and faced Mikayla,"I read the Great Book a few times before I left. When I read that page, I didn't believe a word it said. I didn't believe it until I heard of Boz."

"I'm just glad you never left and your not going to leave."Mikayla said. "I'm glad that I'll mever leave too."Brady said. The two teens sat next to each other very close that there was no space left inbetween them. Brady put an arm around Mikayla and the two enjoyed the moonlight. This time, they didn't break apart. They didn't even pull away. Instead, the two just sat there.

"I'll just remember that whenever I'm stuck or anything, I'll need your help."Brady said. Mikayla just rolled her eyes and rested her head on Brady's shoulder. No one interupted the two.

_**The End...**_

* * *

**That's it for 'I need your help.' I hope you guys liked this short story. I'm not going to make anymore because that was the end of it. Please review my one-shot I posted earlier today called 'Guardain Angel' and review. Please Revie this last chapter! More to chapters to come to 'Seeing Doubles' soon! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
